Terra
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: A songfic. Song?: My Immortal by Evanessence. Terra's story. Told by Beastboy... and Raven.


_Terra._

_**Traitor. **_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

_A geo-kinetic. A hero… a villain. _

_**A villain. That's what she was. That traitor. She had us fooled from the start. I just can't believe she managed to fool me as well in time. **_

_She was gifted with tremendous power. But cursed with it as well. What else can I say? _

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

_From the start I knew I liked her. I knew Raven didn't. Something about her clearly spooked Raven out. She didn't trust her. Maybe it was something she saw, maybe she just knew. Or maybe… I like to think that she was jealous I liked her so much. _

**_I didn't trust her. I hated her. The way she just came… and the way everyone just automatically liked her. She didn't… she never… she just took it all away from me. _**

_We spent some great moments together, Terra and I. Each memory is as vivid as it ever was. Sometimes I wish I could just forget. _

**_What memories? I wish I could toss those in the garbage. She betrayed us. No one seems to get how… in some cases, people should get second chances, and in others they don't. But since everyone liked her so much… she received a chance she never deserved. _**

'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

_When Robin… it was careless of him. When she ran… I really thought I'd never see her again. But I couldn't really believe that she had just left. She left without saying goodbye. It felt like she stole a piece of me and ran away with it… _

**_Sensitive bitch. Well of course you can't control your powers, you never try to keep them in check in the first place. In a sense her powers were far more destructive than mine could ever be here on this planet. This planet consisted of rock. It was a big rock, with water. She just didn't realize how dangerous it could be. She had no discipline, she was selfish. _**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_And then she came back, it was like the whole world just started over again. Like every other bad moment didn't really happen. She helped us save our home. She … she was… she wasn't evil. She couldn't. She wouldn't. _

**_But she did. And the saving our home was just another clever ploy of Slade's to make us trust her. So she could take us down from the inside. _**

**_When she came back… the moment I stood beside Robin, the moment she ran past. I saw something… I should have looked into it. But I was weak. I thought she could be trusted. I thought … I truly thought she was our friend. It's one mistake I won't make again. I cannot afford to make another one like this again. Because this time, we were lucky, but we almost died. Almost. The escape was too close for comfort. _**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_If anything, Slade is the one who caused all this. It wasn't her fault. I remember when I found her in the mind, in the midst of whirling dust tornado…I had no idea what Slade said or did to her, but he did something. And that something he did changed her. _

_**Corrupted a half bad egg so it went all bad. Stupid girl. Weak. Messed up. It was her fault. She couldn't handle the pressure. She was insecure. Slade exploited those insecurities. Nothing Beastboy did or said could get rid it. He just won't admit that she really turned on us. **_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

" _You told him!"_

" … _even if… you'd still be my friend right?"_

_I said I promised. But she sold us all out. I should have been stronger. Shouldn't have turned on her like that. I pushed her off the edge that she stood on. She still could've turned back. But I was too stupid to realize I could've helped her get back. By the time I realized it… it was too late. Too late for her mind anyway. The relationship we had was beyond salvaging._

_**She tried to kill us. Finally, go figure. A near death experience made the others see that she was not to be trusted. It's like… a slap in the face. Hello, she tried to kill us. Oh right, she's a bad guy. Gee, you think?** _

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

" _You have to stop me Beastboy…" _

" _I don't have a choice…"_

" _It's too late…"_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**_She didn't die saving the city. She died saving herself. You see, she knew she had no way out, it was either turn on Slade, or nothing. We'd take her down. And she knew it. Five against one. Basic mathematics. Ratio. 5:1. So obviously, she took the winning side. The coward. The Bitch. _**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_It's never too late. _

_**Never say never. **_

_She saved us all. _

_**She nearly killed us all. **_

_I hurt her. _

_**She hurt you.**_

_**And us. **_

_**What else is there to say?**_

_What else is there to say?_

**_This was the story of Terra._**

_This was the story of Terra. _

_**It serves as a reminder of a time…**_

_A time so dark, yet so light all the same. _

_**A time I wish to forget.**_

_A time I wish I remember... and forget. _

_**I hated her.**_

_I loved her. _

_**Terra.**_

_Terra._


End file.
